Rusty Galloway
Finbarr "Rusty" Galloway is a character in L.A. Noire. He is Cole Phelps' partner when Phelps is promoted to Homicide, and helps him with murder cases that occur in the city of Los Angeles. Thanks to his wide experience as a Detective, Rusty treats Phelps with arrogance, since he is new to the LAPD. Rusty resents Phelps for his swift promotion to the homicide department.LA Noire Hands-on Preview - VideoGamer.comHowever, later on in the game, he appears to treat Phelps with a bit more respect. Events of L.A. Noire Rusty is introduced when Cole gets promoted to the Homicide desk, something that Rusty initially resents since he had to work for more than a decade to get to that desk while Cole was in the force for little over a year to get to the same spot. They both initially get tasked with solving the case of the death of Celine Henry, which due to similarities with the murder of Elizabeth Short, gets tied by the press to the Black Dahlia Killer. Galloway dismisses the serial killer angle immediately by calling it a copycat murder. Cole suspects the husband, but in the end Rusty and Cole arrest a co-worker of the husband, Alonzo Mendez, for the crime. Subsequently, Cole and Rusty get assigned several similar cases of murder that appear to be committed by the Black Dahlia but that always end up leading to unlikely suspects (like a paedophile, a mentally unstable fruit store owner, a crazy homeless man and a socialist writer with anger issues) through suspiciously strong evidence. This leads Cole to think these people were framed and that the Black Dahlia was the actual killer, something Rusty demises. However, when the Homicide department receives a series of strange letters from a man claiming to be the Dahlia; with parts of the Percy Shelley poem "Prometheus Unbound" in them; Rusty begins to believe the serial killer angle. The fragments of the poem lead Rusty and Cole in a search across town where they find more clues and items of the Dahlia's victims until they arrive at an abandoned church and find the Black Dahlia killer, Garret Mason. A shootout begins and Mason is killed, but Rusty and Cole are forced to keep quiet about the killer's true identity because he was the half-brother of a prominent politician. After Cole gets promoted to the Vice Desk, Rusty is assigned Stefan Bekowsky as his new partner and is rarely seen again. His final appearance is when he attends Cole's funeral. Personality Rusty is described by Captain Donnelly as an old school and practical policeman. He is not afraid to stray from the book to bring justice to criminals and even bully or intimidate them. Rusty is often lazy, a borderline alcoholic and a misogynist. He usually thinks that suspects in the case of murdered women is the man she sleeps with, he calls this theory "Rusty's Razor" where he quotes "you blame the guy that's banging her". Phelps refers to his theory in Latin as "Lex Ignoramus". Case Appearances Patrol *"Upon Reflection" Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" Homicide *"The Red Lipstick Murder" *"The Golden Butterfly" *"The Silk Stocking Murder" *"The White Shoe Slaying" *"The Studio Secretary Murder" *"The Quarter Moon Murders" Vice *"The Naked City" Arson *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia * Along with Cole Phelps, Rusty is the only character who has multiple partners throughout LA Noire. His first partner was Floyd Rose. When Rose retired, Rusty was then partnered with Phelps, and once Phelps was moved to Vice, Rusty was partnered with Stefan Bekowsky. * The name of Michael McGrady's character in The Thin Red Line was Pvt. Floyd, the name of Galloway's partner. * He drives a department-issued 4-door Nash Super 600 fitted with a siren and a radio. *His name implies that he is Irish American. Finbarr is an Irish name, and Galloway is a Scottish surname used a lot in Ireland. * He has been divorced three times. He has a daughter with one of his ex-wives. Rusty also doesn't respect women very much and considers them all the same, explaining that he has a pretty good idea about what women are like after his three divorces. * He mentions during "The Red Lipstick Murder" that having his daughter was unplanned. He states that "everyone does things when they are drunk, which they would not do whilst sober." * He appears to be embarrassed by his name. Evidence of this first appears in "The Silk Stocking Murder" when he tells Phelps not to call him Finbarr, however, Phelps still called him it, just to annoy him. * His badge number is #564. * As the game progresses, Rusty and Detective Phelps begin to develop a working relationship. * His suit cost $30, and he appears to be overly protective of it. In today's money, his suit would cost $300. * He tells Phelps not to make assumptions before seeing the evidence, but in "The Golden Butterfly" , after the coroner says that the murder was similar to Celine Henry's, Rusty states, without evidence, that the killer was an "angry boyfriend". * Rusty also tends to read the pulp magazines and sometimes has the wrong ideas about many people, including L.A. County Medical Examiner, Malcolm Carruthers. * In "The Naked City", Roy Earle refers to Rusty as "a drunk". Gallery GallowayWindow.jpg References de:Rusty Galloway es:Rusty Galloway Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Detective